GER:ie - Unit 3
GER:ie - Unit 3 OVERVIEW -------- The following series of logs were recovered from the ruins of the UNDISCLOSED Research Facility. They are narrated by alias Dr. Kaufman, the lead scientist overseeing the project that was being developed there. Not much is known about the staff working there, other than that some of the world's best programmers and engineers were working there anonymously. The installations were founded in the hopes of creating robots capable of passing the Turing Test. In other words, capable of thinking, learning, etc. It's known that the project was founded for military purposes. The resulting machine would be used as a war asset, should such an asset be needed in the future. For this effect, the GER:ie machines were programmed as exceptions to the Laws of Robotics. Due to the events that transpired in the facility, it was not possible to fully recover all the logs. It is worth noting that the establishment was being supervised by the ___ to guarantee the safety, secrecy, and completion of the project being developed there. The failure of the project and the current state of the facility all relate to a specific entity, whose whereabouts and actions will be disclosed in the following transcripts. LOG 97 ------ Dr. Kaufman: This is the 97th log to be recorded in the UNDISCLOSED Research Facility. Today is DD/MM//YY. The current time is XX:XX. We are almost there. It's so close. It just needs some final adjustments before it's done. Unit 3 is nearing completion. It really only needs some adjustments to the plating and lens. It appears that **someone** in the facility ordered the wrong specs. sigh "Not naming names" but this is unclear ... ... The programming was finished last night. It's fascinating, to think the answers to all our questions about the test were lying in the genome. Meta-genetic programming. Who knew? Exploring the human genome to unlock the answers to the Turing Test, and using those programming methods... But that's enough rambling. I'm taking too long to record. Not much is happening. We just have to wait until the adjustments are finished... So, I'll have to leave it at that. Dr. Kaufman, signing out. LOG NOTES ----- This is, unfortunately, the first of the logs that could be recovered. It is believed that 150 logs were recorded by the doctor, but several of them fell victim to the attack that decimated the establishment. However, it does provide insight as to what was occurring within the facility. To maintain secrecy, parts were ordered to a location away from the establishment to then be picked up and transported carefully to the installations. Rather than returning the mentioned "plating" and ordering different ones, it was necessary to modify the plating in the facility, rather than order new ones with different specifications. This would, of course, halt the project's development for some time: apparently, 2 days transpired between Log 97 and 98. More interestingly, Log 97 clarifies that the project being developed there utilized meta-genetic programming methods to achieve the results desired for the GER:ie project, hence its name: Genetically Enhanced Robotics, for Intelligence and Efficiency. Before recovering these logs, the facility never revealed their methodology for achieving their results. However, any specific code or methods remain undisclosed. LOG 98 ------ Dr. Kaufman: It's finally finished. The time is XX:XX and the day is DD/MM. I'm confident it's going to work properly this time. Dr. Kosach is preparing for the interview and the log will switch to him shortly. cut, suggesting a jump to a different microphone Mr. Kosach: This is Dr. Kosach? Uh, the time is now XX:XX. ...Huh? Oh, right. The interview will begin shortly. small hum of machines is barely audible UNKNOWN: The interview has now begun. Dr. Kosach: Hello. Unit 3. UNIT 3: Hello. You guessed my name! The tag on your shirt says Kosach. So... Hello! Doctor Kosach? Dr. Kosach: That is correct. Great observation. UNIT 3: What is happening, Mr. Kosach? Dr. Kosach: You are being interviewed. UNIT 3: ...An interview. I'm going to be questioned? Dr. Kosach: Yes. UNIT 3: For what reason? Dr. Kosach: You are among the first of a new type of machine that may or may not pass the Turing Test. UNIT 3: ...The Turing Test. And... I'm a machine! With a new kind of A.I. Dr. Kosach: That is correct. UNIT 3: Understood! What kind of questions do I have to answer? Dr. Kosach: Questions that will test the limits of your reasoning. UNIT 3: Alright. Dr. Kosach: Firstly, a question to determine how well you can track conversations. ...Hmm. Strange one to start with. So, Unit 3. Do you know the story of Abraham in the Bible? God asked Abraham to sacrifice his son, Isaa- UNIT 3: To test his faith. ...I'm sorry. I shouldn't interrupt. Dr. Kosach: It's fine. It means you can see where a conversation is heading! The question was going to be who's son and who's faith we're talking about... UNIT 3: Isn't it obvious? Abraham's. Dr. Kosach: Yes... It is obvious. UNIT 3: ...Mr. Kosach? Can I ask about something? It's a little off-topic. Dr. Kosach: Yes? UNIT 3: Why would humans hurt each other and sacrifice each other? Dr. Kosach: In the time of the story of Abraham, laws as we know them didn't exist. And even so, Abraham was given a divine order. UNIT 3: I can understand that. But why do people hurt each other so now, in the present day? Why is there violence? Dr. Kosach: Several complicated conflicts of interest, and violent tendencies... UNIT 3: But... Dr. Kosach: ... Did you mean to say something, Unit 3? UNIT 3: No, I changed my mind. I'm sorry. Dr. Kosach: ...I see. UNIT 3: What's the next question? NOTES ----- The log does not end here. Unit 3 is asked more questions, responding excellently and almost humanly to the inquiries given. Other notable questions Dr. Kosach proposed had to do with jokes that tested the ability to identify how and why something could provoke laughter in a human. Unit 3 does not laugh, however. Unit 3 notes that the jokes are clever and understands them fully. It can rationalize but cannot "feel" emotions. But the question left in the transcript stands out. It's possible it has a connection to later events, since it's one of the only instances where Unit 3 asked the interviewer a question, and the only instance Unit 3 reversed a statement before speaking. LOG 112 ------- Dr. Kaufman: Time is XX:XX and day is DD/MM. Unit 3 is hibernating as of now. No faults seem to be showing themselves in any of the tests. All the interviews are finished. I would have preferred asking fewer questions about violence, but this is, of course, a military project. Which of course leads me to my summary of the physical tests. Unit 3 excelled with flying colors. Running and speed, accuracy, reflex thinking. All above the high expectations we had for it. It's definitely exciting. about the tests are provided ... Yet, I feel somewhat worried. All the tests are going fine. It's not about results or meeting some of the deadlines and expectations set by the ___. ...It's nothing, I suppose. Just a minor concern about how Unit 3 will be utilized in the future. A robot for war. History repeats itself, in the year of YY. Nothing to worry about. Unit 3 himself hasn't been outfitted with lethal equipment, and the facility is very heavily guarded. Perhaps my concerns are for nothing. Regardless. This is Dr. Kaufman, signing out. NOTES ----- Details were skipped in this particular transcript and will instead be detailed in the report dedicated to the entity that will be sent along with this general report on the logs. To note, Unit 3 has passed all tests and demonstrated no fault whatsoever in reasoning or physical prowess. It's also worth noting that some scientists in the staff, Dr. Kaufman included, were not really supportive of the idea of creating a robot for war. They were mostly interested in advancing science but recognized the country's desperate need for advancements in security with robots that could think, analyze and react in dangerous situations for the sake of helping the population, and well aware of the GER:ie project's applications in warfare. LOG 125 ------- Dr. Kaufman: Time is XX:XX and day is DD/MM. There is a concern. More interviews were executed to further revise Unit 3's reasoning. The board wants to be safe. And it turns out we spotted something. It seems like Unit 3 has somewhat violent tendencies. His responses with wording aren't becoming more aggressive, but his physical ones are. He is becoming... more hesitant to be handled or transported in any way. He refuses to be approached by most of the staff now. He is currently deactivated after some moderate brute forcing, and his plating will be removed so we can look into his parts and see if it is possible to reprogram it. If his tendencies are the effect of some form of corruption, a new unit will have to be built. Sigh... "Just wanna be done with this." Kaufman, signing out. LOG 130 ------- Dr. Kaufman: Time... XX:XX, day doesn't... matter. He... woke up. By himself. Mere seconds before the plating was removed. I... ... gasp I don't know. ... The turrets are to detect suspicious movement and gun down anything that isn't a-allowed to throughout the facility. We can't move in c-certain areas. It's a d-drastic measure, but it's an important p-project... in a drastic t-time. B-but... Unit 3... dodged all the fire... and m-managed to tear off... every... single... turret. I don't know what he's going to do. He's continuing to run from each level. He will reach the board's floor and... ... all of the living quarters, offices... silence LOG 139 ------- Dr. Kaufman: I doubt that I have much longer. He's gone completely out of control. I don't know... what to do. His weaponry, reasoning... It's all beyond our power to contain now. Locking down the facility won't help. Weaponry is too strong. He's smart enough to find us. I'm... sobs What did... we create? And how do we stop it? LOG 145 ------- Dr. Kaufman: I don't know how I've managed to stay alive. Most of the other staff members have... sniffle Well. Everyone is in danger. Which is... Why I have a plan. I cannot save myself. ... But I can detail how the eventual rescue team and the government can help. I can detail a plan. All of Unit 3's specs, all of the data I've collected on him. I can send them to some private domains for the government to read, and plan with accordingly. It's all I can do now. Before I make my leave... I wanted to mention. To anyone who finds these recordings. I've scattered them around the facility in the hopes that most of them can survive. And... GER:ie. Number 3. He kept talking about... Some kind of saving. He thinks what he's doing is correct. That he can fix the situation with a "drastic measure." What is he trying to save? How does... killing... ... NOTES ----- It's worth noting now that the facility does not receive satellite signals from the inside. Access to the Internet is blocked while inside the installations, which would, of course, limit Dr. Kaufman's abilities to communicate to the world outside. The satellite blocking was, of course, done to ensure secrecy. However, outside the facility, it's possible to get a signal. LOG 147 ------- Dr. Kaufman: I've been running around the facility for a long time now... Sometimes I find a safe space and then have to run. He's pretty far from me right now. I can sit down and record... I have a plan to make it... to create distance between us and get to the other exit. ... I'm still thinking about what he said. How does killing people solve problems? But... how does war solve problems? We built him for war... We were going to outfit him with proper equipment later. And... Something struck me. Using war, and violence. Why? Is he different from us there? ... ... noise That... was...? I need to move. Now. LOG 150 - Segment 1 ------------------- Dr. Kaufman: He's on the other side of the facility right now. I know he can detect electronics. I turned on some devices wirelessly and gave the impression I was there. I was lucky that the room had some... ... Maybe not lucky. Corpses. To more or less fool his scanner for bio-readings. He'd think I was one. It gave me time. On the other side of the facility, I may be able to send my data. LOG 150 - Segment 2 ------------------- Dr. Kaufman: running I have... my laptop... heavy breathing I'm almost out... door opening door does not appear to open for 15 seconds Fuck, that was loud! C'mon, c'mon... finishes opening running stops, heavy breathing Can he see me? I need... to hurry... tapping and typing Please... send faster...! ... Please! ... Signal. I need better signal. I need to... go farther...? I'm... I don't... deafening blast is heard ... becomes much heavier UNIT 3: Hello, Dr. Kaufman. of weapons being quickly loaded wind is heard Dr. Kaufman: murmurs can be heard sound is somewhat muffled until the end of the log ...wh... UNIT 3: Because I have... bit of a plan... fix... requires some... drastic... Dr. Kaufman: ...but... sobbing ...please... final, deafening blast FINAL NOTES ----------- We have not received any significant data in any of our servers about Unit 3. As of the issuing of this report, authorities are on the lookout for it. All we have to go on are the details presented in the logs regarding Unit 3's tests. This final log was thrown seconds before Dr. Kaufman was killed by what we currently assume to be a HEAT RPG since these were part of the facility's defense system that Unit 3 seems to have pilfered. It is also worth noting that, of the areas around the facility, some are residential. None of them have seen the Unit, however. Unit 3 is deemed a significant, lethal threat, and is still at large. Finding and neutralizing it if of top priority. Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science